A missed approach is an instrument flight rules procedure that is initiated and conducted by a pilot when an instrument approach cannot be completed to a landing. More specifically, if the pilot determines, by the time the aircraft is at a decision height (for a precision approach) or missed approach point (for a non-precision approach), that the instrument approach cannot be completed, the approach is discontinued and the missed approach procedure is initiated.
Missed approach procedures vary from airfield to airfield. Moreover, each airfield may have a plurality of missed approach procedures, depending on the number of instrument approaches associated with the airfield. In any case, a missed approach procedure typically includes an initial heading or track and altitude to which the aircraft is to climb, followed by holding instructions at a nearby navigation fix.
In most instances, missed approach procedures are provided, both graphically and textually, on the terminal procedures (or “approach plates”) associated with an airfield. While this method of providing missed approach procedures is generally safe and reliable, it does suffer certain drawbacks. For example, the pilot may need to undesirably refer to the terminal procedure while flying the missed approach procedure to ensure the procedure is being followed correctly and/or the pilot may not be readily aware of where the aircraft is in the missed approach, because the aircraft is in autopilot or the other pilot is actually flying the aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means of conveying missed approach procedures to a pilot in real-time and/or a means of providing feedback to the pilot as to where the aircraft is in the missed approach procedure. The present invention addresses at least these needs.